


The One Where Everyone Wants Kurt Hummel

by allofthedrugs



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthedrugs/pseuds/allofthedrugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt says that he wants to dress as a Llamanator for Halloween, everyone laughs. But when he appears looking like that -http://cs319729.userapi.com/v319729523/3341/NTvVT_3D3eE.jpg - everyone starts hitting on him - Puck, Sam, Finn (even though it doesn't really feel right) , Sebastian, other random Warblers, and even Eli C., whom Blaine took to the party, is very much interested. Blaine is angry, sobbing in the corner and doesn't know what has happened to this baby penguin.  Very Blaine-unfriendly. </p><p>Prompted by obsessivekumpulsivereadr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Everyone Wants Kurt Hummel

When recently reunited McKinley High School’s Glee Club talks about Halloween costumes, Kurt says:

“I want to be a Llamanator.”

The room grows silent.

“A what?” Puck’s tone is suspicious. He wants to go as a Terminator and that kind of sounds very similar and he’s afraid that Kurt might have just stolen his idea. 

“Are you high? The New York type of crazy is finally getting to you?” Santana is nice as usual.

“No, seriously. It’s a llama assassin. The one who kills when there’s injustice in the llama world.”

“But, Kurt, don’t kill animals. That’s cruel.” Kurt is pretty sure that Brittany’s jacket is not made from faux fur but from a very real mink. He doesn’t say anything though. 

He looks around and sees that everyone’s got these looks on their faces like when they don’t understand something he does and they don’t even want to try to. It’s stupid really, it’s been like this for his whole life. He should be used to it by now. 

But now it only makes him want to show them the real Kurt Hummel. The one who is going to go places, the one who can do everything. He can be whoever he wants and whenever he wants. Because he’s fabulous like that.

* * *

The Warblers have agreed to the short truce between their glee clubs in favour of _one hell of a party_ , as Jeff called it. Besides, it’s always fun to hang out with different people because all the same people all the time can become a bit boring. And now it’s a Halloween party at Jeff’s house. 

Everyone’s costumes are ridiculous. Rachel is dressed up as Barbra, with a blond wig and a microphone in hands, ready to start singing any minute. Well, what else is new? Jeff is Paris Hilton, with blond extensions, all in pink and with a stuffed Chihuahua. Then there is Tina wearing a huge frying pan with scrambled eggs. And Sam is at his most natural, shirtless, in skin coloured pants with a green leaf over his crotch. He’s Adam. 

After half an hour of the party, the doorbell rings. Nick and Jeff go to open the door together and there stands a man. He’s wearing very tight black pants, a black top showing his perfect muscled arms. But what makes his costume is high boots with lots of zippers, hooves, and on the head kind-of horns with flashlights and a mask. They don’t recognize him at first but when they hear the high-pitched _hello_ , their jaws drop almost simultaneously. 

“Kurt?”

“Yeah, who else could it be?” His tone a bit scornful and there is not a note of nervousness. “Can I come in?”

“Oh yeah, sure.” They take two steps back to let Kurt go. He struts in, very purposefully, swaying his hips a bit. 

Nick nervously trails after him trying to surreptitiously touch Kurt’s arms. 

Jeff slaps his hands away and glares. “Stop it!” he hisses.

Nick looks at him guiltily and squeezes his hand. Jeff smiles and they get back to the party.

When Kurt enters, no one freezes. It’s not one of those movie-like moments, people here start noticing him gradually. Rachel is the first one, shrieking the instant she sees him. She was scolding Finn for something he’d done but now he has turned around to see what’s scared her so much. His eyes are wide open and he can’t keep himself from looking Kurt over. He doesn’t even notice that Rachel has rushed to Kurt and is tugging him to one of the corner’s. 

“What are you doing?” She hisses at him.

“What?” Kurt is smiling smugly pretending not to notice how Rachel’s dramatic loud hissing has attracted the attention of bystanders. Who are now openly ogling him. Damn, that’s so cool!!, and it’s the only thought in Kurt’s brain now. 

He focuses on Rachel but she’s having one of her usual monologues when other person’s reaction isn’t mandatory. 

“…and this is completely stupid. And irrational. It’s not New York, Kurt. It’s Ohio. You don’t dress like that here, it’s not…”

“What, Rachel?” He doesn’t really want to deal with her tonight. 

It’s very nice, and all but now he’s seen the guy Blaine has taken to the party. He’s much taller than him (even taller than Kurt), with broad shoulders, stupid grin and a very tight white leotard. And his ass is great. And he also has bunny ears on the head. 

Blaine is dressed up as a cat. He even drew whiskers but didn’t let go of a bowtie. Kurt can bet that it has kittens all over it as well. 

Rachel follows his gaze. “Oh God.” It’s accompanied with a typical Rachel Berry eye-roll and then her eyes, full of sympathy, are back on Kurt. “I’m so so sorry.” He still doesn’t know how she manages these swift changes of mood. 

This is when Puck joins them. He throws his hand around Kurt’s shoulders, “Hey, bro. How’re you doing?” He starts poking at his biceps. “Man, I didn’t know you worked out.”

Kurt is half confused, half feeling a bit awkward. “Mhm… I started this summer. When you already went to California.” 

“Mhm… That’s good, that’s a very good look on you.” He traces the outline of a muscle. 

Kurt fidgets nervously. Rachel looks very baffled as well, not knowing exactly what to do. Puck is a bad-ass but he’s really a softie on the inside. When offended he can storm off as dramatically as Rachel and not talk to you for days.

But then Finn comes up and very tactfully (while deliberately avoiding looking at Kurt) leads Puck away saying something about a very old bottle of whiskey in Jeff’s parents’ room. 

Kurt is confused for a moment but they he just bursts out laughing. Rachel lets all her disdain show on her face. 

“Kurt, you should be embarrassed. You are a responsible adult now, and this sort of behaviour is just … It’s throwing yourself around!” 

Even though Rachel can be unbearable, she’s still his best friend. He checks that Finn is out of the earshot before retorting, “And you are not doing the same with Brody?” 

“You are… you…” She doesn’t have anything to say, so she huffs contentiously and stomps away.

Kurt straightens his shoulders and looks around the room. He doesn’t let his eyes linger on Blaine, or on the guy who is here with him. 

He is just going to enjoy the party.

He goes to get himself a drink. He has to go through the whole room to get to the table with drinks. He thinks he deserves male attention, especially now, when Blaine’s brought some guy with him. From the way the guy’s eyes rake over Blaine, well, his ex is certainly getting lots of that kind of attention. Now it’s time to show everyone who Kurt Hummel can be.

He confidently strolls to the table, hips swaying. He grabs a beer and turns around just in time to come up face-to-face with Sebastian. His hair is longer and they are not so CW anymore, a bit gelled to the head but it’s a good look on him. 

“Isn’t it gay face here? Aren’t you supposed to be in New York or something?”

Kurt sneers. “Aren’t you supposed to be in some sleazy bar picking random guys? It’s not exactly your scene,” Kurt gestures around the room, “and you won’t find anyone willing here.”

Sebastian makes a step towards Kurt, crowding into his personal space. “You think so? Don’t be so sure.”

Kurt’s breath hitches when the other man moves even closer but then Sebastian reaches around him to grab a wine bottle from the table. He smirks. “Well, well, look who’s reacting to my sleazy ways now, Hummel.”

He puts one of his hands on Kurt’s shoulder and massages it lightly. “Just relax.” 

Kurt licks his lips. He’s never appreciated downright hitting on but this is making him feel so good about himself. And Blaine always tried to be a gentleman…

Blaine. Right. Kurt’s eyes involuntarily flicker to where he’s standing on the opposite side of the room. He’s staring right back at him, incredulity shining in his eyes. 

Sebastian notices Kurt’s distraction, looks behind and sees Blaine. He grins back at Kurt, hungrily looking at his lips and says, “Wanna make him jealous?”  
Kurt is seriously affronted. It’s nice to have such kind of attention especially from Sebastian. But he’s still not going to make out with him or with any other guy just to spite Blaine. 

He just shakes his head at Sebastian looking at the centre of the room where Sam is doing his best stripper moves and Finn is awkwardly dragged around by Rachel. He’s already decided that he wants to go dancing and he pushes lightly at Sebastian shoulder who immediately backs away. 

Kurt goes to the self-made dance floor. He’s immediately greeted with a very happy Sam who looks over his costume and gives him thumb-ups. He flexes his biceps and urges Kurt to do the same, comparing their arms. 

“Hot!” he exclaims and drags Kurt to dance with him. 

Kurt gives himself over to music. He is in a great place mentally and professionally, he is not so sure of NYADA anymore but he’s got fashion, he’s got ambition, he is willing to work hard and… right now he is confident he can do everything.

But he can’t help sneaking covert glances at Blaine. With each guy Kurt dances, he gets sadder. The guy who came with him apparently gets bored with sulking Blaine and joins the dancefloor. 

When Kurt decides to take a break from dancing and goes to get a drink, the guy follows him.

“Hey.”

Kurt is digging through empty beer cans and wine bottles searching for a bottle of water. His throat is dry, his feet are killing him (who knew that dancing on hooves would be so difficult) but he is still bursting with energy. He feels like he can move mountains!

He finally finds water and turns to the guy. “Hey, I’m Kurt.”

“I’m Eli. Nice to meet you.” They shake hands.

“You’re here with Blaine?” Kurt is surprised at how detached his voice sounds but he likes it.

“Well, not exactly.” He smirks at Kurt. “I can hang out with anyone I want. And I can leave this party with anyone I want.” He winks. “If you know what I mean.”

“Oh God, I should dress up like that more often,” mutters Kurt. 

“Sorry, what?” 

“Oh, no, nothing. I was just thinking aloud.” 

“That’s all right.” he moves closer. “You can do whatever you want aloud.” 

Suddenly Blaine steps between them and turns to Eli. “Can you excuse us for a minute?”

Eli nods at Kurt, “We’ll talk later,” and goes to stand at the other end of the table.

Blaine turns to look at Kurt accusingly. “What are you doing?” 

“Why is everyone asking me that today? I’m just having fun,” Kurt punctuates every word.

“You call that fun? Everyone…” Blaine bites his lip.

“Everyone what, Blaine? Everyone wants me now? Well, deal with it. You can’t control what I do anymore.” 

Blaine throws his hands in the air, “But you’re supposed to be a baby penguin.” He pouts. “And not this… what is this even? Who are you?”

“I’m a llama assassin. A llaminator. And you’re lucky llaminators don’t go after people because if they did, I’d definitely do something unllama-like, especially after what you’ve just said.” 

Blaine opens his mouth, then closes it. He keeps staring at Kurt with a shocked face.

“Oh, and I’m not supposed to be anyone. I’m supposed to be me. Bye, Blaine.”

With that he marches back to the dancefloor. He spends the rest of the night dancing and having fun. He goes home alone because he’s still a good boy and he matters. But he leaves with a phone number of one of the Warblers who graduated a couple of years ago and now lives in New York. 

And he finally feels that he doesn’t need anyone to make him happy. He can do it on his own.


End file.
